


小妈文学

by hmisrio



Category: HMS Ulysses - Alistair MacLean
Genre: M/M, Pack Mom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmisrio/pseuds/hmisrio
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Supergirl
Kudos: 21





	小妈文学

1.  
郭桂鑫从来不相信一见钟情。

但见到自己的小妈以后他信了。

郭桂鑫一直觉得父亲是深情且专一的，因为母亲去世后，他见过很多的omega投怀送抱，但结局无一例外都是失败。

所以在听到父亲说要娶一个小他20岁的omega以后，郭桂鑫对自己未来小妈的肖像就是:年轻，有手段，长相好看的狐狸精。

以至于看到陈正正，也就是自己的小妈以后，心理建设轰然倒塌，陈正正在omega里不算好看，但给人的感觉很舒服，尤其笑起来的虎牙。在感受到陈正正的拘谨后，更是把之前的印象全部打掉，这哪里是狐狸精，简直可爱，想rua。

2.

郭桂鑫觉得很煎熬，每晚入睡前最是煎熬， 不敢想那个房间里正在发生着什么。

郭桂鑫曾经自虐的蹲了一晚上墙角，但是什么声音都听不到，但越是听不到，越止不住的瞎想，导致接连做了好几天的春梦。

忍不住了啊。

3.

机会还是来了。

郭父公司子公司开业，要出差半个月。家里就只剩陈正正和郭桂鑫。原本每晚上锁的房门，也在郭父出差后，变成了虚掩。

郭桂鑫觉得陈正正这是在暗示自己，心里既期待又愤怒，原来那些都是假象吗？父亲刚走就欲求不满的开房门诱惑自己吗？

郭桂鑫踢倒身旁堆积的酒瓶，借着酒劲推开了父亲房间的门。郭桂鑫其实没有喝醉，但他需要这种醉态。

陈正正正戴着耳机看着动画片。在听到声响后皱了皱眉问道“郭桂鑫你喝酒了？”问完就赶忙从床上爬起来扶着摇摇欲坠的郭桂鑫。

摇摇欲坠是假象，在陈正正扶住郭桂鑫的一瞬间，郭桂鑫就直接顺势把陈正正压在了床上。

陈正正只穿了宽松的睡衣，这一倒直接上衣起来了大半，漏出了大面积的肌肤。陈正正这下慌了，不由的想要挣开被控制住的双手，一边说道：“你喝多了，快走开！”

“恕难从命。”郭桂鑫看着身下自己肖想已久的小妈，再也忍不住开始舔弄着陈正正裸露的肌肤。

“住手！放开我！”陈正正被郭桂鑫按着身体根本使不上力气”

“嘘……轻点叫，一会儿有你叫的。”郭桂鑫贴着陈正正的耳朵，伸出舌头舔了一下那精巧的耳垂，满意看到身下人震颤的反应，语气暧昧，“被自己儿子压着的感觉如何”。

郭桂鑫一手直接扯下来害事的睡裤，又贴了上来，一边模拟着交合的姿势一下一下撞像后穴。一边故意问道“为什么不关门，是不是勾引我？嗯？”

陈正正被顶的一颤一颤的，身为omega，这种刺激，已经让他的后穴开始分泌肠液。郭桂鑫又重重的顶了一下问道“还没进去就这么湿？欲求不满？”

陈正正委屈的直摇头，想努力停止这场带有侮辱性意味的情事，但omega的力量，以及身体，都无法推动郭桂鑫分毫。

郭桂鑫原本不想释放信息素的，但感受到推拒以后，再也不能忍，直接释放了自己的信息素，陈正正整个人就瘫软在床上了，再也没有抵抗之力。

不用再担心他逃跑后，郭桂鑫就解放了两只手，一只手覆上了陈正正的下体，果不其然就听到了陈正正的一声嘤咛，另一只手摩挲到陈正正的腺体附近，但越摸越奇怪，父亲才刚走，陈正正现在显然没有被标记过，而且临时标记也没有。

“你没被标记过？”

陈正正见瞒不住了，只好实话实话，虽然不清楚郭桂鑫为什么突然狼变，但看他震惊的眼神也许郭桂鑫会因此放过他了呢。原来陈正正父母发生了意外，把陈正正托付给好朋友也就是郭桂鑫的父亲，郭父原本打算走收养流程，但因法律新规定，家里有alpha的不能再收养omega。最后只好先选择假结婚，等到陈正正毕业后再离婚，平时锁门是怕被郭桂鑫发现两人分床睡。

郭桂鑫一扫之前的阴霾，收了信息素，吻上了陈正正的唇，郭桂鑫虽然有看片学习生理知识，但接吻却是第一次，完全生涩的接吻方式，一点点技巧都不具备，他却吻得满足极了。感觉到陈正正身体一阵一阵敏感的颤抖，被他握住的下体也逐渐有抬头的趋势，郭桂鑫心里想他是喜欢我的吧。

陈正正呼吸不过来了，脸不知是因为缺氧还是因为害羞，涨得通红。郭桂鑫看着陈正正脸红红的样子，只觉得下身更硬了，叫嚣着想要发泄的欲望。

但第一次必须要给陈正正留下好印象所以前戏也一点没含糊。郭桂鑫嘴唇慢慢下移，舔着陈正正胸口的皮肤，到达敏感的乳晕位置，郭桂鑫特意用舌尖画圈，但就不给乳尖任何爱抚，陈正正情不自禁的将乳尖往上送了送，郭桂鑫马上叼住送上来的乳尖用力吮吸起来，还故意发出声响。

“小妈，你看你像不像在给我喂奶”

陈正正原本就害羞，尤其在听到这羞耻的称呼后更是没脸见人，直接双手捂住自己的脸。郭桂鑫没想到陈正正会是这样得反应。小妈这个词，看来很好用。

“放松点儿，小妈”郭桂鑫一边说着一边把陈正正的腿扳着分开了些，陈正正的后穴早已经湿的一塌糊涂，一根手指轻轻松松就进入了，郭桂鑫不满足的又放进了第二根，第三根。

“啊……”陈正正的呻吟从他捂住的嘴里溢了出来。这一声直接把郭桂鑫的理智叫到了九重天，再也顾不得前戏，直接提枪上阵。

郭桂鑫进入身体时，陈正正几乎没有感觉到疼痛，充足的前戏外加自己本就敏感的身体，已经分泌出不少肠液。

郭桂鑫感觉到陈正正的大腿开始有些混乱的晃动，就知道陈正正有些感觉了，慢慢的埋在陈正正的身体里前后左右的顶弄，好像是在寻找什么。

“你……”陈正正察觉到郭桂鑫在他身体里的动作，有些不满，这样的顶弄更像是撩拨，非但得不到满足，反而更想要。

“在找能让你快乐的地方。”郭桂鑫仿佛知道他要问什么似的抢先说道。

“什么快乐……啊！”陈正正原本好奇的声调随着郭桂鑫轻轻的顶过一个地方随即失声拔高，身体也本能的一颤，刚刚的那种感觉……

郭桂鑫眼睛一亮，找到了，随即咬着陈正正的耳垂问：“刚刚感觉到了吗？”

“嗯………你别……”刚才突如其来的快感是陈正正18年来没感受过的，对未知的东西有着本能的害怕，不自觉的躲着郭桂鑫的身下的抽弄……

“小妈，会让你快乐的！”还没等陈正正反应过来，郭桂鑫就狠狠的顶上了那一个点，骤雨般的抽插起来。

“郭桂鑫……你……你慢点……嗯……啊……我受不了……”

“小妈，你这样的声音太好听了。”

陈正正只觉得快感一波接着一波，就快要承受不住了。

郭桂鑫知道陈正正马上要高潮了，更是握住陈正正的腰狠狠的撞击了他的敏感点。陈正正只觉得一股电流直接过了他的全身，像濒死的鱼只能大口的喘息，等反应过来才发现自己就这么射在了郭桂鑫身上。

射精的时候由于后穴会不自觉地收紧，郭桂鑫也被陈正正夹得舒服地低吼了一声。郭桂鑫俯下身子朝陈正正的耳边吹气似的小声说道“你射了，但我还没有呢。”说罢就继续动了起来。

刚高潮过的身体十分敏感，陈正正觉得郭桂鑫每动一下都带来了快感，随着一次又一次的积累快感逐渐堆上顶峰。

郭桂鑫十分享受陈正正高潮时后穴一次次的收缩，爽的不行。于是又开始对着陈正正的敏感点重重地插起来，直到陈正正被操的眼角泛红，嗓子沙哑，郭桂鑫才往最里面顶了一顶，把精液射在肠道深处。


End file.
